Yo seria su Claudio
by KISHandICHIGO
Summary: Un celoso Armin olvida el espacio personal de las personas, y a su forma, pelearía por el amor de su princesa de castillo.


**¡hola!**

**Bueno, yo me dije que subiría cada one shot que tengo de Amour Sucre, la mayoría de ellos son de los gemelos, ya que los amo, pero tengo uno de Nathaniel, otro de Lysandre y…. ¡uno del Señor Farres! xD**

**Hoy les traigo uno de los gemelos, quizás alguna que se pase por el foro lo recuerde del difunto primer FC de los mismos, allí otra chica subía mis Oneshots, era como mi manager, yo los hacía, ella los subía, quiza alguien recuerde este one shot xD**

**Jugué**** un poco con la personalidad de Nath.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

** AS no es mio.**

* * *

**Sucre Pov.**

Estaba tranquila, debajo de un árbol leyendo una novela, a mi lado se encontraba Alexy escuchando música y al otro lado se encontraba Armin jugando en su inseparable consola.

-Oh, Odette porque le creíste a Estefan, ahora matara a Claudio sin compasión Snif- lance al aire para mí, y por supuesto al menos uno de los gemelos me escucho.

-Ya deja de ser así con esos libritos- me contesto Armin, sin dejar de jugar.

-Es que Snif…. Es muy triste, es tan trágico y hermoso, misterioso… y Claudio es tan gentil y guapo… quiero encontrar uno así en la vida real- dije totalmente alucinada.

**Armin Pov.**

-¿tengo que ponerme celoso de un libro?- pensó Armin para si, mientras veía como el rubio amante de las novelas policiacas se acercaba sonriente a nosotros, o más bien a la chica presente… maldito chico hormonal.

- ¿ocurre algo Nath? Por cierto ¡hola!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Por qué se pone tan feliz? Nath es tan inútil como un jarrón sin rupias.

-Hola Sucre, Alexy, Armin- dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¡hola hermano delegado!- contesto Alexy mientras le daba la mano para saludar.

-hola- dije simplemente yo- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-pues quería hablar con Sucrette- los tres nos quedamos mirándolo, esperando que hablara- A solas…

-¡oh si! ¡Claro!- Sucre se levantó tranquilamente y me dio el libro para que lo cuidara- Ya vengo chicos, Armin cuida mi libro, perdí el separador asi que no pierdas la hoja- dicho eso se fue junto con Nathaniel a un árbol cercano y el chico comenzó a hablar, mientras la chica escuchaba atentamente. Trate de escuchar pero con mi hermano hablando sin parar me era difícil, rendido empecé a leer el libro que Sucrette tanto le fascinaba.

"Estefan con una sonrisa bien grande tomo las delicadas manos de Odette" mire para ellos dos, y eso mismo estaba haciendo Nathaniel. "le sonrió con dulzura falsa e intercambio unas palabras con ella, luego con un beso en la mejilla dijo que la esperaría esta noche en el balcón, para darle algo especial de su corazón" ¡mother of god!

Sucrette se acercó con una sonrisa y tomo el libro- Chicos debo irme, nos vemos luego genial Twins- luego beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se largó hacia el instituto ¿Qué trama Nathaniel?

-Ni se te ocurra ser mister policía abusador de espacio personal de Sucrette.- me dijo mi hermano mirando fijamente mis ojos.

-no lo hare, no lo hare- dije caminando hacia el instituto, específicamente a abusar el espacio personal de Sucre.

Cuando llegue a donde ella, estaba leyendo la novela y junto a ella estaba la peor de mis pesadillas en estos días, Nathaniel con una sonrisa leía sus novelas policiacas, se comentaban a menudo como es la historia y lo que está pasando en el libro.

Estuvieron así como una hora, hasta que su vista se cansó. No pasó nada extraño asi que decido irme a mi casa…. Espera aun no terminaron las clases, mejor me voy a historia.

Era de noche y yo estaba en el chat mientras Alexy veía un desfile en la televisión.

-¡miro esos pantalones! ¡Necesito esos!- gritaba mi hermano mientras yo simplemente lo ignoraba, de pronto se conectó Iris, y no tarde en hablarle.

**Armin level100 dice:**

-¡Hola Iris!-

**Iris-sama dice:**

-Hola Armin ^^ ¿Cómo estás?

**Armin level100 dice:**

-Pues mi barra de vida esta genial ¿y tú?

**Iris-Sama dice:**

-Muy bien gracias :D

Hablamos por una hora, hasta que salió el tema que Iris siempre intenta sacar.

**Iris-Sama dice:**

-¿y como va todo con Sucre?

**Armin level100 dice:**

-ya basta Iris… u.u

**Iris-Sama dice:**

-Lo digo por que hoy me comento que a la noche iria a la casa de Nath a terminar de leer la novela…

**Armin level100 dice:**

-¿WHAT THE F*CK?

Iris-Sama dice:

-¿no harás nada? Dejaras que Nath te la quite :c

**Armin level100 dice:**

¡no! No es eso, yo…

**Iris-Sama dice:**

-A por ella tigre ;)

**Arminlevel100 ha dejado a Iris sola a las 22:30 hs**

**Iris-Sama dice:**

-tampoco era para que te desconectes de forma tan abrupta:c, ¡pero me cuentas que tal todo! Adiós Armin :)

* * *

¡WHAT THE F*CK! Volví a repetir a los cuatro vientos, sin importar que mi hermano o mis padres me escucharan ¿Por qué iría a la casa con el? ¡¿y por qué no me comento nada?!

Debía llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible ¡vaya uno a saber si en la casa de Nathaniel hay cloroformo!

-¡Alexy voy a salir!- dije precipitándome a la puerta… pero un momento ¡donde vive el! -¿Alexy donde vive Nathaniel?

-en la calle del libertador 270, una casa toda blanca- dijo sin mirarme atento al desfile.

Luego de la dirección Salí corriendo hacia afuera, debía llegar lo más pronto posible,

-¡cuántos colores!- sentencio Alexy a la televisión.

* * *

Luego de llegar a la casa, me di cuenta que Nathaniel vive la buena vida… ¡le robare ese duende!

Hee digo… ¡a por Sucrette!

Corrí a la puerta y luego…

-hola señora mamá de Nathaniel ¿esta su hijo?-

-¡ohh tu debes ser un amigo de el! ¡Claro! Esta arriba con Sucrette. ¿podrías decirle que saldremos y se quedara unos ratos solo?- dijo dándome paso dentro de la casa.

-gracias señora, yo se lo diré- dije para caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, hasta que la vista de la señora se fue de mí, luego Salí corriendo precipitadamente a su habitación.

Al llegar pegue la oreja a su puerta, y escuche atentamente.

-por fin terminamos Nath—la voz de Sucrette se escuchó… ¡terminaron que!

-si… fue una buena historia- fiuu hablaban del libro.

-¿Qué querías darme?- pregunto Sucrette

-bueno.. Yo bueno.. Este…- ¿Qué tenía planeado?

-¿si?-

-pues esto.-todo se quedó en silencio, abrí un poquito en la puerta y vi como Nathaniel se atrevia a aplastar sus asquerosos labios rotos y secos en los dulces y carnosos.. Ejem digo.. ¡Rubio maldito!

Entre a lo feel like a Chuck Norris y mire con infinito desprecio a Nathaniel, y rompieron ese beso para verme.

-Nath ¿porque?- pregunto confundida la inocente Sucrette.

-por… porque te quiero.- oooooohh no, no no no, este subnormal se cree muy chulo, pero no lo lograra.

-¿que haces aqui Armin?- Nathaniel se levanto haciéndose el Kung Lao y me miró fijamente.

-Armin...- la voz de Sucre se hizo escuchar débilmente, y yo le sonreí, yo y únicamente yo sería su Claudio...

-eres un aprovechador de niñas- le dije yo enojado.

-cállate, eres un idiota- me contesto el.

-Alexy ven a la casa de Nath tengo miedo- le dijo Sucrette a mi hermano por teléfono, y escuche un grito proveniente del teléfono.

-¿te crees muy chulo?- le dije yo.

-¿chulo? Que pobre vocabulario-

A partir de ahí empezó una guerra de insultos, de l a cual Sucrette miraba atenta.

-¿Que stats tiene esa camisa?¿ +10 a la fealdad?

- Eres la mejor prueba de que Dios realmente tiene sentido del humor.

- Si fueras un anime tu versión manga sería mucho mejor.

- Deberías poner a trabajar la única neurona que te queda.

La pelea cada vez se hacía más intensa, y en cualquier momento lo golpearía

-chicos ya basta...- nosotros no la escuchábamos, estábamos muy atentos nuestra "pelea"

- Eres más débil que un grupo de magos blancos

- Eres más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete.

- Eres más inútil que un teclado sin Intro.

- Te tendrían que dar dos medallas, una por corto y otra por si la pierdes.

-Eres tan malo al warcraft que pensabas que el Level Cap, era un item equipable

-Las fotos en las que sales tienen miedo a revelarse.

-¿qué ocurre aquí?- mi hermano entro y vio la escena y los geniales insultos míos, yo.. no aguante más y me abálense al mortal, luego le di un golpeton en su quijada, me convertiré en Kung Lao

-¡Armin!- me grito Sucre y fue a la zona de pelea, mientras en mi distracción Nathaniel agarro mi pañuelo y lo tiro hacia el piso, y con esa acción lo rompió.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-es cuche un grito Proveniente de Alexy-¡la ropa!

Seguimos peleando sin importar nada, estábamos cansados, adoloridos y nuestras camisas estaban rotas, con cada crujido de la tela Alexy tomaba su pecho y gritaba.

-No.. Puedo más... debo.. Quiero...morir-Mi hermano se tomó el pecho y luego cayo desmayado.

-¡Alexy!-grito Sucre corriendo hacia el.- ¡YA BASTA! Su voz parecía a lo de un dragón y miraba de igual modo-¡Armin tu hermano acaba de desmayarse has algo! ¡Nathaniel ve abajo y cúrate!

-¡pero es Nathaniel! ¿Cómo se atreve a besarte?-

-¡no eres nada de ella! ¿O si?- Nathaniel fijo la mirada en Sucrette, suplicante.

-Nath...-Sucrette suspiro- yo, te quiero, y te quiero mucho, pero no de la misma forma que tu, lo siento mucho-Dijo Sucrette abrazando a Nath el devolvió el abrazo, pero en su rostro se veía la decepción.

Nos fuimos los tres de su casa, entre ambos llevábamos a cuestas a un desmayado Alexy que tiraba incoherencias cada dos segundos.

-lo siento, creo que me precipite demasiado.- me disculpe yo.

-¿eso crees?- me dijo la Sucrette algo enojada.

El resto del camino fue en silencio y al llegar me dio el cuerpo casi muerto de mi hermano.

-llama cuando despierte.

-si te avisare- Sucre estaba a punto de irse-¡espera!-

-¿que?-

-yo... no quiero que te enojes así, yo lo lamento-

-sin rencores celos personificados- dijo sonriéndome- me acerque a ella.

Antes que ella reaccione le di un beso en los labios, y pronto ella me correspondió.

-En mi presencia no...-decía Alexy medio dormido.

Yo debía borrar todo rastro del mortal de Nathaniel en sus labios.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me gustaría que comenten que les pareció, a ver que tal ^^

Así como este, subiré muchos mas.

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
